My Bloody Valentine
by heyhey13
Summary: Ron was going to purpose to her on Valentines Day. Malfoy couldn't let that happen. No one can have her except for him.
1. My Bloody Valentine Part 1

A/N I started this story a long time ago and decided that I wanted to finish it but I didn't actually feel like writing the rest of the story. So I have re-written the first chapter and am only adding two more chapters afterwards. It's basically the same story except a lot shorter. If you read this before re-read the first chapter because I did change it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anybody else in this story.

Credits: Credits go to the amazingly talented J.K. Rolling

**My Bloody Valentine **

**Part 1**

-

-

Hermione lies on her bed and stares at the ceiling. Today was the happiest and saddest day in her life. She remembers the pain and yet she remembers the happiness of went on today.

Flashback

It was Saturday morning. Hermione was going to surprise her boyfriend with an anniversary gift. She got up from bed and started getting ready. She took a quick hot shower, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. She went back in her room to get dressed.

She looked through her dresser draws and pick out a blue mini skirt with a plain white blouse. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She grabbed her purse and took a piece of toast her mother made for her and ran out the door.

"Now what to get him," she said to herself.

She stopped when she a small little flower shop on the corner of the street. She walked over and went in. She looked around and saw some fresh roses in the corner of the room.

Hermione walked over to the cashier and asked, "How much are those roses?"

"9.95. What's the occasion for?" the lady asked with a smile on her face.

"Oh it's my anniversary with my boyfriend. This is our second year dating you know." Hermione said with a big smile on her face

"That's sweat. I hope you have a good time with him."

"Thank you."

Hermione went over and bought the roses. She went outside looking for a deserted street so she could single the night bus and be on her way to Draco's house.

After the bumpy trip there Hermione got out and walked towards Draco's house. Over the summer Draco bought his first house. He was now living on his own. He had given Hermione the key to his house, so she could go in any time.

For his first house it was pretty big. It was three stories high and had a big stone garden in the back. Also in his back yard was an Olympic size pool. It was a very nice house.

To lazy to knock she took out the key from her purse and opened the door. She went into the kitchen, which Draco is usually in. She looked inside no he wasn't there. She checked in the living room, dinning room, his magic room, the library, even the bathroom and he wasn't there.

She started walking up the grand stair case to the second floor (yes every thing I mentioned was only on the first floor) when she heard a moaning sound coming from Draco's bedroom. Hermione turned her direction there.

Hermione know stopping down the hallway pushed open Draco's bedroom door. Hermione's face went pale. She dropped the key that she was holding onto. She didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true, but it was. Draco was in bed with another women and not any other women, that slutty, whore, Pansy.

"How could you," was all she could say.

As she left the room she could hear a crashing sound and Draco shouting, "Hermione!" and Pansy mumbling under her breath something nasty.

Hermione walked down the hall in a normal manner as Draco ran down the hall to catch up with her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. To her surprise he still had his boxers on.

"Hermione let me explain," he said unsure if she would listen.

"Explain what? That you were having sex with Pansy on our anniversary?"

"Oh shit," he mumbled under his breath.

"Oh now you're saying to me you forgot our anniversary too?" Hermione took the flowers she was caring and threw it at Draco, "Well hear you are you bloody bastard! Here's your anniversary gift and it's also our brake up gift too. Now isn't that funny?"

Hermione walked out side and slammed the door.

"Well fuck you too!" he yelled back.

Pansy gently grabbed Draco's shoulder and said in a smooth sexy voice, "Well now that, that mudblood is out of the way we can get back to what we were doing."

"Get out," Draco said in a stern yet cold voice.

"What?" Pansy asked.

"Get out."

"But Draco."

"I said GET OUT!" Draco yelled finally loosing his temper.

"But Draco I need to get my cloths." It was true Pansy was still completely but naked.

"I don't care get out!"

"Fine." Pansy went down stares and grabbed her coat and threw it over her. Luckily it was long enough to cover her.

Hermione ran down the street into the nearest pub. She sat down.

"Well hello," Hermione heard. She looked up. It was Ron.

"Hi," she said in a gloomy voice.

"Well you don't seem so happy to see me."

"You just caught me at a bad time." Hermione said trying not to be mean to Ron. It of course wasn't his fault Draco was a cheating bastard.

Seeing that Hermione was really hurt Ron stopped joking around. "What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked.

"Draco and I just broke up."

"Oh," he said in an almost cheery voice, "Well that's too bad."

"It might acutely be for the better."

"Yeah." Ron said.

There was a moment of silence when Ron finally spoke up, "Well I know it might be kind of soon and all. You might think I'm just rude."

"Yeah? What is it?" Hermione asked not actually caring.

"Never mind. You'll probably just get made." Ron said deciding it was a bad idea.

"I won't. I promise."

"Okay, Hermione would you be my girlfriend?" Hermione didn't answer. "I knew you would be mad."

"Yes."

"Yes what?" he asked with a slight bit of hope.

"Yes I would like to be your girlfriend."

Ron looked up. The whole time he asked her he was looking at the floor. When he saw her face she had a big smile on it.

end of flashback

Hermione still laying in bed thinks about all the good time Ron and her will have together. Not as friends, but as a couple.

xxx

School was fine that year. Hermione and Ron were officially made 'the cutest couple'. This pissed Draco off even more. Every where he looked he saw those two cuddling. In the hall ways, during class, in the Great Hall, basically everywhere! And when he didn't see them together he would here stupid little girls saying things like, "Oh I hope me and my boyfriend become the new Hermione and Ron!"

And, "I wish my relationship with my boyfriend's was like Hermione's!" Every time he heard someone say something like that he would take away 15 house points for what he called obnoxious behavior.

To make his year even worse he had that stupid Pansy all over him twenty for seven. At first it was fine, as of course he was trying to use her to get back at Hermione, but that didn't work. Hermione could care less. She didn't even give them a glance.

When Draco realized his plain wasn't working he dumped Pansy and wanted nothing to do with her. She was an ugly bitch anyway. Even when he told her this she still wouldn't give up on him. She refused to realize that he was in love with a mudblood instead of her.

Then it was that one night, February 13th when Pansy came in with a smug smile on her face. She walked over and sat next to him on the couch. "Did you hear the news Draco? Your true love is getting married."

Draco looked up. "What?" he said in disgust.

"I over heard Weasley and Potter talking during dinner. The Weasel is going to purpose to the mudblood tomorrow on Valentines Day." Pansy curled her hair. "I heard he was planning on getting her up early so they would have the whole castle to themselves. I think that's so romantic,"

Draco pushed her off of him. Pansy frowned. "Why won't you just give it up already?" she moaned.

"Why won't you he snapped?" Draco then walked upstairs to his bed room. He slammed the door behind him and started throwing things around. He took his chair to his desk and threw it against the wall. "Fuck!" he screamed.

He pulled one of the drawers out of his desk and was about to throw it when he saw something shimmer in it. He put it down and saw his lucky carving knife. He slowly picked it up. He remembered his father giving this to him when he was just a little boy. He told him to use it for protection since he couldn't use magic yet. Draco smiled was that a mistake.

A/N I hope you don't mind the story is going really fast but as I told you before I decided to make this a short story. Please Review!


	2. My Bloody Valentine Part 2

A/N Okay I made this chapter into two parts since it was 9 pages long so chapters 2 and 3 are supposed to be one. So have fun reading!

WARNING: This chapter gets really dark.

**Part 2**

Song: MY Bloody Valentine  
By: Good Charlotte

**FABRUARY 14th 12:10 PM**

Draco starred at the sobbing Hermione. "That's right you filthy mudblood cry." He thought to himself. Hermione's face was buried in her hands. Draco thought she might drown herself if she didn't lift her head up soon. Suddenly Draco felt something, it wasn't pity or guilt, it was love. He loved this girl with all his heart. Suddenly Draco couldn't stand seeing her hurt.

_Oh my love please don't cry_

Draco got up and walked towards Hermione. "I'm sorry for your lose," Draco said soothingly. Hermione didn't say anything. This was his chance. He could finally have her back, back in his arms. He sat down on the chair next to her. Draco lifted Hermione's head out of her arms and turned it so she was looking at him. "Please don't cry."

Hermione jolted her face out of his hand. She starred blankly at the wall in front of her. Her eyes were red from the constant rubbing and a new set of tears were on there way. "He purposed to me." Hermione let out a small smile. "We were supposed to start a family, a new life. I loved him Draco, I really did." She suddenly burst into tears again.

"I know how it feels," Draco said, "to loose a loved one to someone else." Draco put his arm around Hermione. Hermione's tears had stopped again. She let out a small sniffle.

"Oh Draco how could you do this?"

_Ill wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life_

**FABRUARY 14th 7:46 AM**

"That bastard," Draco thought. "Trying to take Hermione away from me like that. She's mine, and I'll make sure no one other than me will have her."

Draco knew about the weasel's future plain for his love. There was no way he was going to let those two get married. It wasn't only the fact that if that did happen Draco would never have a chance with Hermione but the fact that they would be happy. Ron and Hermione weren't supposed to have children and grow old together. It was supposed to be Draco and Hermione. Hermione was supposed to be Mrs. Malfoy.

Hermione was still supposed to be with him. She wasn't supposed to find out. It was a one night stand. How could she get so emotional about that? She was a good for nothing bitch. He should have listened to his father. His father told him that she was good for nothing. Hermione should have been the one night stand.

But how was she supposed to be the one night stand? She was just too beautiful. Her smile was magnificent. Draco fell in love with her way to easily. She was so kind and loving. She only wanted good in the world. Hermione could never hurt anyone, she was so peaceful.

Draco sneered. Oh but Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron. That good for nothing weasel. He goes and steals Hermione from him right after they broke up. If it wasn't for him Draco and Hermione could have gotten back together. Draco could have apologized to her and everything would have been okay. But Ron had to ruin that didn't he? He just wanted to see Draco miserable. That was all. He didn't care for Hermione like Draco did. Oh no, no one could care for her that much. He loved her more than anything.

Draco turned his face towards the trembling boy on the ground. He was soaked, but so was Draco. It was pouring out side. You could barely see a thing. Draco bent down and looked at the helpless red-headed boy. "Your pathetic," he spat. "Can't even defend yourself? What would you do if Hermione was in trouble? Would you just run? Leave her to die?"

"Y-you won't ge-ge-get away with this," Ron managed to get out.

"Oh I won't? Do you really think that? It's a Saturday morning; everyone's sleeping, except for you and Hermione of course. Also look around you. Who do you think will see you in this weather? I can barely even see you and I'm right in front of you. Why don't you just think for a minute, _Ron_, use that small brain of yours."

Ron lifted his head up from the ground, so that he was equal to the squatting Malfoy. "No, why don't you think for a minute. If you kill me they'll find out. They'll check everyone's wand. You'll have the only killing curse on it."

Malfoy let out a small chuckle. "Ronald, Ronald, Ronald. You think I haven't thought of that yet? I'm not going to kill you with magic. I'm going to kill you with my own bare hands." Malfoy put his hand in his robe pocket and pulled out a knife.

_I ripped out His throat_

Malfoy leaned over the dead body. He was soaked in blood. A smile lit across his face. Now there was nothing stopping him from having Hermione. Draco walked over to the sink with the bloody knife in his hand. He turned the hot water on and started scrubbing the blood off of him and his knife. As he was doing this he started to hum.

This smooth melody that came out of his mouth was a song of triumph. He had done what he wanted to do since the summer Hermione had left him. Draco shut off the water and dried of his now clean knife. Draco then left the bathroom. As he walked out side a flow of bustling students passed by. Draco just starred at them. He let out a small laugh; he could wait to see the face of the poor child who finds what was once Ron.

**FABRUARY 14th 8:30 AM**

Hermione was lying on her bed. She had such a wonderful morning with Ron. He was such a bright young man. He had gotten her up early, it was probably around 5:30, but she didn't mind. She was always up anyway. It was so nice to have the whole school just to themselves.

Ron first took her down to the Great Hall and there was prepared a magnificent feast just for the two of them. When Hermione had asked him how it did such a wonderful thing he just hushed her. "I love you Hermione," was all he said.

Hermione smiled at him and ate the meal. They then went outside to the Quidditch field where Ron put Hermione on the back of his broom and they rode around the castle, kissing in mid-air. He was so romantic. Hermione sighed.

When they landed Ron took over to the sea that separated Hogwarts from the rest of the world. They sat on the rock and just starred out into the horizon. As they got up to leave Ron pulled Hermione back to him, "Hermione," said while getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione was shocked. She starred at Ron not knowing what to say. "Say yes! Say yes!" her heart was saying, but it just wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"Hermione," there was worry in his voice. Hermione looked down and smiled. Tears were starting to come to her face. "Yes Ron, I will."

Ron jumped up with excitement and embraced her in a deep and loving hug. "Oh thank you Hermione. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Yes I do," Hermione quietly said to herself. Hermione sighed again. All her troubles were over, she thought while rubbing her stomach. Now she knew she could tell Ron. She smiled happily. "You're going to have a father after all," Hermione said to her stomach.

_And called you on the telephone_

There was a sudden banging on the door which pulled Hermione out of her deep thoughts about her future. "Yes?" she said The door to the head girls room swung open.

"Hermione!" Ginny said with tears in her eyes. She ran over to Hermione and embraced her in a loving hug.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny cleared her throat. "Ron, he's he's…" Ginny trailed off. She couldn't bear to even saw it.

"What?" there now was worry in her voice.

"Hermione he's…" Ginny let it one last breath before saying it. "He's dead."

"What?" Hermione yelled pushing Ginny. "How can he be dead?" Ginny just starred at Hermione. "How!" Hermione screamed.

_To take off My disguise_

Ginny burst into tears again. "Murder Hermione! He was murdered!"

Hermione backed away. This couldn't be happening. She turned away and ran threw the door. She ran like she never ran before. She could feel the stares of the frightened children as she ran down the hall. Where is he? Was all that ran threw her mind. Ron, she needed to find Ron. She ran down the stairs to were most of the commotion was.

"Ron," she whispered. Professor Dumbledore starred at Hermione.

"I'm sorry you can't come in," he said blocking the door to the prefects' bathroom. Hermione didn't give what he said. She pushed Dumbledore a side a ran into the bathroom.

Once she got in she knew that what she did was a mistake. The room was drenched in blood. It was all over the stalls, sink, even the bath tub. Hermione looked down and saw Harry hovering over a limp body. "Hermione," he said soothingly. "I'm so sorry."

Hermione slowly backed away. "No…" Hermione ran out the door. She didn't care who saw her. She burst into tears all eyes were on her, especially one pair. The pair of silver eyes that she once had fallen in love with.

_Just in time to hear you cry when you..._

Draco left his spot in the crowd and followed Hermione down the hallway. He couldn't bear to see her hurt, but yet seeing her in this misery made him happy. That bitch deserved to be in misery. Draco shook his head. "Pull it together," he thought, "This is your one chance to fix everything."

Draco turned the corner and saw Hermione leaning against the wall of an empty hallway. Hermione turned her head to see who was there. When she saw Draco she turned her head away in disgust. Draco frowned. This already wasn't going to well. "Hermione," Draco said softly.

Hermione shot Draco an evil glance. "Don't you even think about coming near me." Draco ignored her threat and took a few slow steps towards her.

"Hermione," he said again. He walked up to her and put his arms around her in an embracing hug. Hermione didn't pull away. Instead she buried her head in his chest and began to sob. "Its okay," he said while rubbing her back.

Hermione pulled away from him. "No it's not Draco! How can you say it's okay? The man I love is dead!" Hermione screamed.

Draco was hurt. The man she loved? What had happened to him? Draco Malfoy should be the one she is in love with. Not that red-headed Weasel. "Hermione, I'm sorry." Draco pleaded.

Hermione turned away from him. "Why are you here."

Draco looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Because I care, Hermione. I care about you."

Hermione pulled away from him again. She turned around so that her eyes met his. "I know what you're trying to do, Malfoy." Tears started to come to her eyes now. She had to stay strong. She didn't want Draco to see her like this. She didn't want to fall back into his arms.

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine The night he died_

Draco saw that Hermione was about to cry again. "_Cry whore_," he thought. "_Then I can come save you."_ A grin appeared across his face.

Hermione couldn't hold it any more the tears poured out. What was she going to do? Ron was gone. She was caring his child. Everything was going wrong. Hermione looked down at the floor. _"I can't go back to him," _

Draco lifted Hermione's face up with his hand. Hermione stared into his eyes. Was this her only hope? Was there any other way? No. There was no way Hermione could find another man before it became noticeable. She leaned forward into Draco. Draco put his arms around Hermione. This time he wouldn't screw up. He would take care of her and be a good boyfriend. Hermione let out one last cry for Ron before it was to late.

_You mourn the death of your bloody valentine One last time_

They stood there in silence for a few minutes. Draco so happy, Hermione so miserable. It's amazing how one's life can be ruined in a matter of minutes. How one can have no hope in life, no point in living only in a few slow seconds.

"Hermione," Ginny said with hurt inside of her. How could Hermione just forget about Ron? It had only been about twenty minutes since she found out. How could anyone get over something as tragic as this in that short amount of time?

Hermione pulled away from Draco in shock. "Yes Ginny?"

"You need to come with me."

Hermione looked blankly at her. "Why?" Hermione asked.

"There are people here who want to see you." Hermione turned and looked Draco in the eyes. When she realized there was nothing else to do but to follow Ginny Hermione took a deep breath and left.

Hermione and Ginny walked all the way to Dumbledore's office in silence. Right before then walked in Ginny said. "I guess you already forgot about Ron."

Hermione stopped. "Ginny. It was what I looked like."

"Oh yeah?" Ginny said with hurt and anger in her voice. "You in your ex lover's arms, I think it's exactly what it looks like."

"He was only trying to comfort me." Hermione pleaded.

"It looked like more than that," Ginny snapped.

Hermione sighed. "Ginny you wouldn't understand."

"No, I wouldn't." Just then the Gargoyle moved forward and Dumbledore was at the entrance.

"Ah I was wondering what took both of you song long." Dumbledore made a jester for them to follow him to his office. When they walked in there were a group of Aurors walking around the room.

One with bright pink hair looked at her "We need to ask you a few questions," she said.

_There was Police and Flashing lights_


	3. My Bloody Valentine Part 3

**Part 3**

**FABRUARY 14th 10:50 AM**

Questions, questions, questions, it seemed like they were never going to stop. For almost two hours they have been asking her questions she could not answer. They kept on talking but Hermione didn't understand. They seemed frustrated with her, but didn't care. What did it matter if they found out who killed Ron? It wouldn't bring him back, nothing would.

They noticed Hermione wasn't helping. They could tell she was so far gone now that it was pointless to even try. "Can we ask you one more question?" one of them asked.

Hermione nodded her head. "Can you think of anyone who would want to kill Ron?" Hermione rolled her eyes. They asked her this question probably over a hundred times. And still the answer was no. Hermione froze. It suddenly hit her.

"I have to go." With out waiting for a response she ran out of Dumbledore's office.

Draco starred out of the tower's window. It was pouring outside. Draco laughed to himself. The rain set a perfect mood. It's exactly what you would see in one of those muggle dramas. Draco found a loose stone in the wall. He picked it out and threw it at the window. There was a loud crashing sound and glass shattered everywhere. The rain started to pour in. Draco walked towards the window and sat on the ledge.

Blood fell from his legs as the sharp glass cut him, but Draco didn't move. He didn't feel anything, he never felt anything.

_The rain came down so hard that night _

Hermione walked out from behind the Gargoyle only to see a crowd of reporters. This is not what she needed right now. Once she started to walk they all turned around and bombarded her.

"Do you know who the killer was?"

"When did you find out that he was dead?"

"Is it true that you and Ron were going to get married?"

_and the Headlines read A lover died_

Hermione wanted all of them to die. Just make them all drop-dead right now. That's all she wanted. She pushed past them not caring who she hurt. She didn't care about them and she certainly didn't want to answer anymore questions.

"There she is!" she heard someone scream. Hermione turned around and saw that the Aurors were chasing her. She turned back around and ran as hard as she possibly could. Hermione turned her head. They were still behind her. She needed to loose them. She needed to find him. Hermione ran up to the seventh floor and ran towards the room of requirement.

"I need a way to get in to the Slytherin common room!" she thought in a panic. A door suddenly appeared and Hermione ran into it. She looked around and saw she was in a passage way. She ran forward not knowing if this really did lead her to were she wanted to go.

Before she knew it she was in the same common room Harry and Ron had visited in there second year. Hermione looked around and saw the staircases. She ran towards one and saw it was the girls. The she ran to the other one and saw it was for the boys. She ran up the stairs until she got up to the very top and saw a sign on a door that read, "Head Boy."

Hermione pushed open the door. Her eyes went blank as she saw the blood on the floor. She looked up and saw Draco soaked in the water. He turned and looked at her. Hermione starred into his eyes. Everything then went black.

_No tell-tale heart was left to find when you..._

**FABRUARY 14th 12:08 PM**

Hermione opened her eyes. She looked around. "It's okay," Draco said while he was by the window ceil. "I fell no need to worry." Hermione looked around. It looked like he did a lot more then just fall. She noticed she was lying in his bed under the blankets. She lifted herself up from it.

"How long was I passed out?"

"About an hour." Draco said stiffly.

Hermione looked away from him. The tears were coming back.

**FABRUARY 14th 12:12 PM**

"Oh Draco how could you do this?" Draco looked at her blankly. When he didn't answer rage built up in Hermione. "Answer me!" she screamed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco calmly said.

Hermione looked him right in the eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." She snapped.

"Hermione…" Draco went to put his arm around her. She slapped him.

"Don't touch me. Don't lay your cold-blooded hands on me." Hermione glared at him. She fumbled for her wand in her back pocket. Draco noticed this and laughed.

"Are you going to kill me now?" He paused and smiled. "Because if you do you'll never know how I did it."

Hermione looked at him shocked. It was one thing thinking he killed Ron, another knowing that he did kill Ron. She put on a brave face. "Tell me."

"I had heard that he was planning to purpose to you, oh and what a better day then Valentines Day. It made me sick. I was up early think of what I should do about it. I mean it's different when you guys dated but I knew I could never have you if you got married. You should know by now that you belong to me and no one else."

"I belong to no one," Hermione interrupted. Draco glared at her. Then he lifted his hand and hit her over the face. Hermione stumbled backwards onto the floor. Draco walked over and squatted over her so she couldn't move.

"I saw you two walking in from outside and thought that this was only too perfect. When you left I followed him to the perfects' bathroom."

_He dropped you off, I followed him home_

"I opened the door and saw him peeing over the urinal. I starred at him for a while. Wondering what I was going to do. Then I remembered my lucky knife that my father gave me for protection when I couldn't use magic. The knife became very useful for me especially when I started to date you. Your boyfriends pretty stupid. He didn't even notice me standing right there watching him."

_Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window_

"When he was finally done taking a piss he turned around and saw me. I think it was the way I was looking at him because he freaked out. He went for his wand but I was to fast. I already had jumped on him. I had him pinned against the floor. I took his wand and snapped it in half so he could use it against me. You want to know what I did next."

"I took the knife out and made gashes in his arm so he would suffer. I the stood up and spat on him. I told him to get up and fight like a man. But instead he sat there like a little baby and started to cry. To make it even funnier he begged for his life. He actually got to his knees and begged. I can remember his voice now, "Oh Malfoy, Malfoy please don't do it I'll do anything. You want Hermione? You can have her!" Draco said in a mimicking voice.

_Standing over him, he begged me not to do_

"It disgusted me. I bent over and spat in his face. After saying what he did I knew he didn't deserve to live. I took my knife a slashed his throat. Blood spurred every where. I watched him gasping for breathe. He started rolling around the floor clutching his neck trying to make the blood stop. He suddenly stopped, it was to bad to, I was enjoying watching him."

_What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you_

"You sick fuck," she said. She crawled away from him backing herself into the wall.

"Hermione come with me, there's no other choice." Draco said. Hermione looked up at him with disgust.

"Do you seriously think I would go with you after what you did?" Hermione said with fear in her voice. She tried standing up but Draco was to fast. He took his knife out of his pocket and threw it at her. It went right threw her right shoulder and pinned her up against the wall. She let pit a scream.

"I don't think you have a choice," Draco sneered. Just then Hermione couldn't take it anymore she started crying.

_Oh, my love Please don't cry_

Draco suddenly realized what he was doing. He ran over to Hermione and pulled out the knife. He took out his wand and did a healing charm on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Hermione," he said taking her in his arms. Draco held her tighter then he ever did before. Tears started to come from his eyes. The two of them stood there sobbing in each others arms.

"Draco," Hermione said. "I'm pregnant." Draco looked up and pushed Hermione back against the wall.

Draco smiled. "That's okay Hermione. If you come with me I'll promise to take care of you child. We can forget about this whole thing, And we can, we can start a new life. We can have a family of our own just like we planned a year ago."

_I'll wash my bloody hands and We'll start a new life_

Hermione smiled. She took Draco hands in hers. Draco smiled too. "I know I have made mistakes in my life. Some that are worse then others. If you think of it I don't know much at all when it comes to love."

_I don't know much at all_

Hermione took his hand and brought him over to the window. Ran was pouring on them. She was still smiling. "I certainly don't know wrong from right." Hermione moved her hand quickly along the window ceil looking for a sharp piece of glass.

"Neither do I Draco," Hermione said while slowly lifting the piece of glass. Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Hermione suddenly took the glass and stabbed Draco right in the chest. Draco stopped short and took a gasp for breath. Blood came out of his mouth. Hermione looked at him horrified. She slowly turned around and walked towards the door.

Draco looked at the glass and took it out of his chest. He was dying. He was going to bleed to death. Suddenly rage over came him. He took out his wand and with all the power he had left he screamed, "Circo!"

Hermione dropped to the floor in pain. Draco did a spell to help stop the bleeding. It didn't matter thought. He was still bleeding internally and he didn't know how to stop that. Draco slowly forced himself to walk over to the screaming Hermione. He stopped the curse and looked down at her. She had passed out from the pain.

_I don't know wrong from right_

Draco lifted her up and walked over to the window. Hermione opened her eyes and screamed. She looked down and all she saw was that she was in mid air. "It's a long way down isn't it?" Hermione heard the voice that she now feared say.

"What are doing?" Hermione said. She noticed that Draco was holding her over the ledge. Hermione knew not to struggle. If she did she would must likely send both of them hurtling to there death.

"If I can't have you no one can." Draco said coldly.

"Draco, I'm sorry. You were right we can start – "

"Shut up!" Draco screamed. "Do you seriously going to think I'm going to fall for that again?" Hermione said nothing. "Hermione I loved you, no I love you. Hermione we can finally be happy together."

"Draco what do you mean?"

"Hermione I know you think I'm crazy but I'm not. Think about it if we die we can always be together. There no one can pull us apart."

"Draco think of what you're saying!" Hermione said.

"There's no other way," Draco said.

"Yes Draco there is. I don't have to tell anybody about this. You can go and live your own life." Hermione begged.

"You just don't get it!" Draco snapped. "I don't want to live my own life. I want to live it with you and only you, Hermione. I love you." A tear fell from Draco's eye onto Hermione. Draco leaned forward and he and Hermione both went plummeting to there death.


End file.
